Zeus
by Min Hee
Summary: A little rewrite of the fall and what happened to Lita before the fall. Was posted before but has now been revised.


**********************************************************  
  
September 6th -02.  
  
Authors notes.   
  
This fic was my first fic to ever be posted.  
July 16th -01 this was posted on ff.net and ASMR.Com  
Now I've finally fixed it up.  
I hope you'll like this version better.  
I wasn't that satisifed with the first version  
and I'm not that happy with this version.  
  
But at least this is a much better version ( at least I think)  
than the previous. But hey, I was 13 when I first wrote this.  
  
Now I'm soon 15 and much better at writing than when I was 13.  
I hope you'll like this version.  
  
Also, feel free to drop me a line or review after reading this.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own them great Nako Taekuchi sama owns them.  
Don't sue me.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Zeus.  
Min He ha ( Minako_aino@swimmail.com )  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
Makoto's thoughts  
  
I've always been alone. Ever since my brother was born I've been alone.  
When my oldest brother died it was like a dream, finally I was noticed.   
Finally someone noticed me. But as all happy times must, it ended.   
A cold winterday my little brother Aragorn was born. Now he was the one   
in center, 'cause now he was the heir to the throne. Our mother is the   
regent queen instead of our father, who died in the war against   
Queen Beryl. Now my brother is going to be the king, King of Jupiter.   
I'll probably get married away with some ugly and old man. My name is   
( if I didn't tell you ) Makoto. Always, I've been alone, I never had   
a real friend. Someone I could trust..   
  
But everything is different now. My own mother doesn't care.   
She cares only for my awful little brother.   
I haven't spoken with her in over 2 years. Just to get rid of me she   
has sent me to be a part of Serenity's court. Serenity is the princess   
of the moon, heir to the throne over the Silver Millenum. She's the   
only one who's been kind to me. Accept Minako, Amy and Raye. They're   
the daughters of the kings and queens of Venus, Mercury and Mars.   
When we don't train I usualy sit in the gardens. I like the  
serene feeling in the garden, especially by the roses.  
The fragrance makes me relax and forget about the years before,  
It's like I've always been there.  
  
What I know now I've learned from Serenity and the outers. I've got   
powers, great powers. We're chosen to protect the princess and   
the Silver millennia. But still, I am alone. All the outers think   
I came to the moon 'cause I wanted to come there. But  
I didn't choose. She just dragged me up from my bed one day  
and told me to pack my bags.  
  
**Flashback**  
"Get up you lazy girl." "What..What are you doing mother?"  
"Don't call me mother. I don't see how how I could get such  
a weak and useless child. But at least I'll get rid of you now.  
Hurry up, you're going to the moon. The Princess will need a royal   
guard of Jupiter." "You're sending me away? But I don't want to go."  
~Slap~ "Don't question me. You're going, now get up and start packing."  
"Yes your highness." said Makoto with downcast eyes.  
**End Flashback**  
  
I didn't want a mother who didn't care about me. What had I done   
to deserve that. At least now it has begun to brighten up.   
We train twice a day. It's thanks to the training I've   
got friends. My best friend is Shinosaki, he's the one who met   
me first when I came to the moon and it was he who helped me   
in the beginning. He came here exactly like me but he volunteered.   
He's going to be a bodyguard to Serenity. Like I'm going to be.   
My powers are growing and growing and growing. What if my mother   
could see me now. She and my so called brother always thought that   
I was weak and fragile. I wonder what my mother should say when she learns   
about this. But the years has gone by and I'm no longer a little   
12 year old girl, soon I'll be 19. My brother should've been 13 years   
old, but last night I got a message. My mother is coming to get me,   
why doesn't even Selenity, Serenitys's mother know. I could only guess.   
I'm going to get married with some old ugly man. Someone   
I'll probably hate. But if she thinks that she can make me marry   
that man she can forget about it. I'll never marry a old ugly man!   
  
  
My mother was here now. I'm not going to get married away. Mother   
is going to get me home now that my brother is dead. I've been   
thinking of that, It seems like there is a curse on our family.   
Only the women lives, the men dies horrible deaths. My brothers is   
dead, my father is dead. At least now I've got her attention, but I   
don't want it. I want to stay on the moon, but that I can dream on.   
I want to stay with Serenity, Minako, Amy, Raye and Shinosaki. Shinosaki   
may not be the most handsome man in the world, but he's always there for   
me whatever it takes. Soon I'll have to go back to Jupiter. As it wasn't   
enough they are going to have a grand ball, to my honor. The ball, the   
last day with my friends and Shinosaki.   
  
  
Chapter 1: The ball.  
  
Everything was as it should be, everyone was preparing themselves   
for the ball. But not me, I didn't want the day to end, I wanted   
to stop the time and live and forever in that day. Soon I had to   
changes clothes. I have to admit that my dress was pretty. It was a   
dark seagreen dress with thin black straps ( an. I'm not good at   
describing things so don't expect any fancy). I took out my earrings.   
Shinosaki gave them to me on my fourteenth birthday. They're shaped like   
roses. I didn't think that the person in the mirror was me,  
but It was me.   
  
Finally I had to go, It was time. The last day with Serenity,   
Amy, Raye, Minako and Shinosaki. I went down the stairs and looked out   
over the room. Beneath me was the throne were Serenity and her, no our   
friends sat. I went down there and sat down. Everyone was so sad   
that I would go, but I didn't care. I looked around the hall, but   
I couldn't se Shinosaki anywhere.   
  
A shadow falled over me and a hand was put on my shoulder. We went   
out on the dance floor, he danced wonderful. But the dance ended,   
as everything has an end. We went out on the balcony, the earth   
was on the sky. It looked like a big sphere of water and clouds.   
We stood there and talked, after a while I got this funny feeling.   
I removed the mans mask and saw Shinosaki look down on me.   
  
"So you found out eventually" said Shinosaki.  
"You know that I'll be going soon" I said.  
"I know, at least we got this one last night together"  
  
  
Chapter two : Letters.  
  
  
It was time, I should go. I went to the transport booth and I was about   
to press the button when I heard Shinosaki shout. In my hand he put an   
envelope, then he pushed the button. Why did he do that? I still had   
a look of chock on my face when I appeared on Jupiter and was greeted   
by my mother.   
  
"Welcome home daughter" said my mother warmly while trying o hug me.  
I stiffened at the thought of her hugging me and backed away.   
Mother thought that I was shy. At least I had my old quarters.   
I was about to pack my stuff up when I remembered the letter.   
I hurried to get the letter and opened it. Inside was a letter and   
a small box.  
  
  
Makoto,   
We've only known each other for seven years, still it feels like it's   
been an lifetime. We can't be together. The status differences stands   
between us.   
Just remember that I will come to you, whenever you want.  
Shinosaki.  
  
  
The ring had a big emerald and tiny diamonds around it. It was big wet   
spots on the letter, I wondered what it was. Finally I realized that   
it was tears, my tears. I had to get dressed now. Instead of the dress   
I had thought to have I took my fuku, but not the dirty one,   
a clean one. I wonder what my mother should have said if I had taken the   
dirty one. I went down, mother was giving me a wondering eye, I ignored   
her. We sat down and the food come in. It was delicious.   
Noodles and beef. I used to love that dish when I was little.  
I didn't know how she would know about noodles and beef being my  
favourite dish.  
  
"You now you can't have that at dinner tomorrow.  
Judge Osaka is comming with his son" said mother at the end of dinner.  
"And why should I care about that?" asked I.  
"Because I thought you wanted to meet your bethroted to."  
"What! You've arranged a marriaged with someone I don't know?  
I won't do that. You have ignored me since I was born and  
now your arranging a marriage to me. Never!"  
Lightening started to form around me like a cloak, the sky seemed to   
darken a bit outside. I stormed up the stairs and took a long shower.   
Mother can do what she wants, but I won't do it. Never!  
  
The Queens POV.  
I knew she would take this hard. I did it myself, when I heard about   
my bethrotning with her father. Well I guess she will get used to it.  
I know that I've cared more about her brothers then her, but I've got   
to look out for the safety of Jupiter and the Silver Millenia. Oh Zeus,   
Why couldn't we make peace.  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Betrothed.   
  
  
Instead of sleep long like I used to do, I went up early. I had just   
finished dressing when my mother come in.   
"How nice of you to be finished, but you can't wear the fuku.  
Now hurry up and change. Judge Osaka and his son  
came very late last night.  
"I won't be join you for dinner. I need to train." said I as  
I walked out throgh the door.  
  
You should've seen my mothers look when I marched out. Her eyes   
stood out a bit. The only spot I actually liked on Jupiter  
was the training grounds. Our soldiers were training, some   
sparring others stretching. Someone stood there, watching.   
I tought I recognized him. Him?? How did I know that?   
He turned around. Shinosaki,   
It was Shinosaki, but what was he doing here? I approached him.  
"Shinosaki! What are you doing here?" asked I as I jupmed into his  
arms. "Hey Lee. Good to see you again." Shinosaki smiled.  
"Actually, I'm here to see my fiancé" Shinosakis eyes twinled when he said that.  
"You're Judge Osakas son?" Shinosaki nodded in confirment.  
"You didn't know that?" "I didn't think about it."  
We watched the soldiers spar while talking for awhile.  
  
"Hey Shinosaki, what do you say about some sparring?"  
"Why not" said Shinosaki with a shrug. We got up and moved into  
fighting stances. Starting slowly we moved towards each other.  
Circling to search for a place to attack. The fight picked up rapidly.  
Punches and kicks were thrown.   
"What the hell is going on here?" asked a stern voice as I had  
Shinosaki in a head lock. "Nothing we're just sparring. Right Shino-chan?"  
"Just sparring."  
"And you said that this was a good idea right? I can't belive I trusted you"  
said the man that had interrupted us.  
"Oh but it is father" said Shinosaki.  
So that was Shinosakis father. He looked just like his son.  
Shinosakis father shook his head.   
"Young people these days. Oh well. We should eat now.  
Perhaps you can stop your sparring for a while."  
  
  
Makotos thoughts.  
  
I never thought I'd get married to Shinosaki.  
Both of us thought that the classes were to different.  
But they weren't.  
Now I've finally decided on a dress. A white dress, white   
as the first snow.  
  
  
Chapter 4 : New enemies.  
  
Mother and I sat in the throne room planning my wedding.  
While she might not have been a mother to me, she sure  
was good at planning weddings.  
We had just finished talking about the wedding dinner and   
the reception when a messenger stormed in shouting :   
"Your highness! Your highness! Enemies has appeared   
by the green dessert"  
"What? How did they manage to get so near the palace?"  
"We don't know, but we belive it might be because of Zeus."  
"So he has finally returned."  
"Mother who's Zeus?"  
"He is my half brother and belives that he is the true heir to the throne."  
"And now he wants *his* throne?"  
"Yes. We must hasten. The hundred must be called.  
  
  
Makotos thought's.  
  
The hundred only gets called when it's an emergency.   
I just hope that they'll not cancel the wedding,   
but they will certenly do that.   
I must find Shinosaki now.   
I found Shinosaki in the rose garden, he always liked roses.  
  
"Shinosaki! Zeus has attacked and mother has called The Hundred."  
"I'll have to go and prepare then."  
"No, you wont have to. Mother can spare you," I desperatley said.  
"Do you think It's fair to the men who'll go into war. Don't   
you think that they would like to be at home with their families?"   
Said Shinosaki.  
"I don't care! All I want is you out from the war!"  
"You'll both be out of the war", someone laughed.  
"Who dares to enter the private gardens of the Royal family?"  
"I guess I am allowed in here then. I am Zeus, Rightful king of Jupiter.  
"Run Mako, Run", Shino screamed.   
We ran but Zeus launched an attack against us. I waited for   
the impact, instead I layed on the ground with   
Shinosaki over me.   
"Shinosaki", I whisphered.  
"We'll meet again", said Shinosaki faintly.  
  
  
Makotos thoughts.  
  
I love you was Shinosaki's last words and I know that's true.   
Yet I can't stop cryin' over Shinosaki, I loved him. I   
know that one day we'll be reborn. Mother comes in   
to my rooms.  
  
  
"I know that It's awful that Shinosaki died, but   
he'll return", mother said.  
"Is Shinosaki alive?" I asked.   
I couldn't belive that Shinosaki would be alive.  
"No sweetie. The energy Zeus blasted Shinosaki with   
makes him forget all that he ever has been through   
and you," she said softly.  
Sweetie? she has never called me that. But I didn't linger on that  
thought for long. Will Shinosaki fight on their side?   
I couldn't belive that Shinosaki would betray us.  
  
  
Chapter 5 : Attacked.  
  
  
Makotos thoughts.  
  
We're preparing the planet for the attack. It was just   
a nervous period when I feared that I would've to kill Shinosaki.   
Even if it wasn't a happy time, at least it was quite peaceful.   
But it was doomed to have an end. The attack came on the day   
that would've been our wedding day. The day that I would've been  
happy and celebrating, was turned into a day full of dread.   
The battle wasn't a battle, it was slaughter. Our soldiers fell  
each minute that passed. The armies were retreating, trying to hold at least   
the palace.   
  
I fought to find my mother. Even if she had cared more about   
my brothers then me she still was my mother. I battled   
through hall after hall untill I came to the throne room. Mother   
was there with a sword on her throth, ready to slice it.  
  
"Stop!" I shouted.  
"Well look what we've got here. The little princess is here   
to save her *mother*", said Shinosaki.  
"Release her. Fight with me if you want to fight someone," I replied.  
"As you wish, your highness. That'll be the last wish that'll   
be fullfiled," Shinosaki said and released mother.  
Shinosaki moved against me with an sword and attacked me.   
I jumped to the side and shouted :  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up"  
I transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter, knowing that  
I would have to have the extra strength that I needed.  
  
Shinosaki and I had trained with eachother before, so I   
knew every move he would make. I parered hit after hit, hoping that  
he'd come to his senses untill I saw mother power up to   
attack Shinosaki. I throwed me infront of Shinosaki and took the hit.  
When mother saw that she said:  
"No My baby, my little baby. Not again. Not again!"   
The last was shouted into the air.  
"Run mom, save our people," I said weakly.  
I saw mom run out through the door that led to the north tower.  
  
"Shinosaki?" I whispered.  
"I'm here beloved," answered Shinosaki.   
"Do you remember me?" Asked I.   
"I'll never forget you beloved," said Shinosaki.   
"I love you Shinosaki. We'll be reborn again and meet", I said.  
That was my last words. The death came to me silently.  
  
  
Shinosaki POV.  
  
How would I be able to live with out her. Never I could live on   
with out her. I picked up my sword. It was blood stained, by her   
blood. We had fought against eachother, but It wasn't I that had   
killed her. She gave up her life for me, so that I could live but   
for what use? When I was about to put the sword through my chest   
a ghostly image of Serenity's mother came to me.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" she asked  
"I'll always love her," I replied.  
"I'll send you all to the future. You'll all get a chance to   
live normal lives."  
"Won't you die then?" I asked.   
"So be it, without my daughter I've got no hope," Selenity said   
with a sad smile.  
"Moon Cosmic Power." shouted the former Queen of the Silver Millenium.  
A with light spread around the whole solar system   
and small spheres floated from every planet.  
  
  
So they were reborn, they met a beutiful day at a park. She sat there   
and cried because her parents had died in a plane crash. He comforted   
her and always was there for her when she got dumped by a guy. They   
were awakened again and regained there memories. They fought against   
Queen Beryl and Metallica and they all died in the battle.   
The only difference was that this time they fought together and not   
against eachother. Again they were awakened to fight and so It all   
continued, But in the sorrow of the chance to be a couple of normal   
teenagers they had eachother.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
That's it. I don't think I could do this much better.  
But it's a try.  
Please drop me a line, it's nice to know what you think.  
Even if it's a flame or not.  
^^Min^^  
  
**************************************************************************************** 


End file.
